Three piece decorative closures for selectively controlling flow of product from a container are well known in the art. One such closure includes an inner member, a decorative outer member and an insert disposed therebetween.
The inner member typically has a threaded portion adapted for attachment to a similarly threaded neck of the container. The decorative outer member has a base portion, a top portion, and an inward flange disposed substantially circumferentially about the base of the outer member. The insert has a base portion and a radially outward flange disposed substantially circumferentially about the insert base portion. Upon insertion of the insert into the outer member, the outward flange of the insert passes the inward flange of the outer member to provide cooperative engagement therebetween with the inward flange such that axial movement of the outer member causes axial movement of the insert to control the flow of the product from the container. Because the prior art outward flange is in the configuration of a circumferential bead, or generally semicircular in cross-section, assembly of the closure is difficult, as it has been difficult to force the outward flange past the inward flange.
The present invention is provided to solve this and other problems.